battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Samurai
The is a unit of the Dragon Clan. Overview On the field of battle, there is no greater force than the Samurai. Ferocious as tigers, wise as Dragons, they are brilliant tacticians as well as supreme warriors, defending the honor of their Clan above all else. Clad in gleaming steel plate, the Samurai are masters of bow and blade, wielding both with all the power and subtlety of the ancient masters. Few can stand against such a force. It is said that even in death, a true Samurai never tastes defeat. When surrounded by hordes of enemies, the Samurai always chooses to disembowel himself rather than fall to an enemy's blade. Such courage releases a storm of righteousness that devastates the Samurai's enemies even as he passes serenely into the next world. When the clan faces a serious threat, four brave Samurai may summon the Dragon through sacrificing their lives near the Dragon's Monument in order to make the Dragon itself unleash it's fiery power upon the enemies. Usage The Samurai is a 'golden-mean' 'lightning-bruiser:' thanks to his high health, decent attack damage, fast attack rate, and swift movement speed despite heavy armor, which gives him good resistances against cutting (down to 25%) and blunt weapons (to 50%) commonly used by other melee units. When dying, the Samurai unleashes powerful explosive damage upon surrounding enemy units; this can be quite devastating as units weak to explosives may be outright killed by Seppuku's blast. Samurai also have useful battle gears: Yang Blade generates Yang score to earn Yang tokens with each stroke of the Samurai's sword and the Samurai's sword shall hit harder with the more Yang tokens possessed by the Dragon player; Dragon Skin shields the Samurai from all missile weapons, including those whose inherent high damage would be further increased by the Samurai's weaknesses (like Musketeer's explosive gun fire or Unclean One's magical Corruption Ball). Battle Gear Notes *Samurai's Seppuku deals 80 Explosive damage in a radius of 5 units. Units with weakness to Explosive can take up to 160 damage. *Samurai cannot use "Seppuku" while mounted. *Samurai's "Seppuku" is a common method to raise Yang for the clan. Once Samurai dies, his "Seppuku" may raise up to 3 Yangs. The developer intentionally gives the Samurai's Seppuku ability the Yang Acquisition Rate of 80 Yang score. To acquire the first Yin-Yang point, a player shall need at least 50 score, and the second point costs more than the first, the third more than the second, and so on until the tenth, which is earned at 1500 score. ** Therefore, the fact that one Seppuku can earn up to 3 Yang tokens is rather an engine glitch, than a feature,'' as earning up to 3 Yangs with merely 80 Yang score is too fast. This is not to mention that Seppuku still gives Yangs even if the Samurai hits no one or nothing, while Yang and Yin are supposed to be earned by damaging hostile units or buildings. *In the case that Samurai is the last unit killed right before player's defeat, he'll be counted as "neutral", so Seppuku does not deal damage to enemies. *Unlike Ronin's "Yin Blade" Battle Gear, "Yang Blade" of Samurai only increases his sword's damage by 10% with every Yang gained, without changing Samurai's damage type. Gallery Samurai.jpg|Samurai Concept Art Dragon Samurai.jpg|Samurai Concept Art Imageedit 2 7419313974.jpg|Beta screenshot featuring Samurai's sword glowing blue when using Missile Reflection, later displaced by Yang Blade Imageedit 4 4252150189.jpg|Beta Dragon Battle Gear Tree, with only three heroes and Samurai's Yang Blade BG, whose icon showing a violet-glowing sword, later used for Ronin's Yin Blade Quotes (Move) *"Moving"'' *''"For the Dragon!"'' *''"Yes!"'' *''"Yes, lord!"'' *''"Yes, master!"'' *''"The servant obeys"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"We will prevail"'' *''"You are wise"'' *''"My sword is yours"'' *''"They shall die!"'' *''"I am your arm!"'' *''"As you command!"'' *''"It will be done!"'' Quotes (Kills) *''"Your soul is empty!"'' *''"Now you die!"'' *''"Feeble!"'' *''"No honor!"'' *''"No match!"'' *''"Poor effort!"'' *''"WEAK!"'' Quotes (Heal) * "Yin and Yang are one" * "Most Kind" Quotes (Death) * "I have failed...." * "I lost?" Category:Dragon Clan Category:Dragon Unit Category:Melee Unit Category:Missile Unit